The embodiment relates to a solar cell apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, as energy consumption is increased, a solar cell has been developed to convert solar energy into electrical energy.
In particular, a CIGS-based cell, which is a PN hetero junction apparatus having a substrate structure including a glass substrate, a metallic back electrode layer, a P type CIGS-based light absorbing layer, a high-resistance buffer layer, and an N type window layer, has been extensively used.
In such a solar cell, the above layers are sequentially deposited on a back surface of the substrate and each layer may have a region having a deposition level different from that of other regions.
Therefore, the electric short may occur as a solar cell module is connected to an external device. In this case, the electric characteristics of the solar cell may be degraded.